


Day Off

by SilverFlameAlchemist



Series: For Admiral's Eyes Only [4]
Category: The Adventures of Toni & Dax
Genre: Acrobatics, Axel's Shady Past TM, Bars and Pubs, Dancing, Dirty Dancing, Drunk Dancing, Mild Spoilers, Other, Sibling Bonding, Sub-Cannon, The Author Regrets Nothing, This Definitely Happened At Some Point, Video Evidence, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 09:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13432110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFlameAlchemist/pseuds/SilverFlameAlchemist
Summary: “Okay, so, this should be getting sent to Admiral Iratosh Ankiline, Federation head of the Enforcer Division.” Captain Harper was holding the camera steady as she spoke into it, pulsing lights throwing glare into the lens as she darted her gaze toward a spot out of frame. “I would like to go on the record as saying I had nothing to do with the current state of affairs, nor do I condone it in any way.”She gave the screen a bright grin and a thumbs up.





	Day Off

Admiral Ankiline glared pointedly at the blinking light on his N.A.V.I.A, feeling a headache beginning to form between his brows. He tapped at the screen, receiving the message, forked tongue flicking out irritably as he spat out his first question.

" _What now_?"

Iskandar was wearing an expression Ankiline had not seen in a very long time, the Apatian's lips twitching up at the corners as his tail flicked back and forth behind his chair.

“Nice to see you too, Iratosh.” He greeted.

“Yes, yes, warm fuzzies all around.” The Repatian snapped. “It’s my day off, Dryden. Make this quick.”

“A file landed on my desk this morning, marked F.A.E.O. I thought you should have a look at it, since it concerns one of your Enforcers.”

“Wonderful.” Iratosh rolled his eyes, waiting for the inevitable. “Who, what, and when?”

“Axel Ghislaine, as it happens.” Iskandar was not even trying to hide his amusement, now. “Dancing. Last night.”

Ankiline was two syllables into his curse when he stopped short, peering at the Admiral on the other end of the line.

“He was _what_?”

“Dancing.” Iskandar repeated, a grin tugging at his lips. “On a bar top, no less. Quite the show. Should I send it over, in case you decide he needs a formal reprimand for, ah, unsuitable conduct?”

“ _Yes_.” The word was a hiss, the Repatian’s eyes lighting up at he shared a grin with his fellow Admiral.

“I thought as much.” Iskandar chuckled. “His Captain is aware of the situation, naturally. She took the video in question.”

Iratosh laughed, throwing back his scaled head. “Nothing like family, eh?”

“No, there really is not.” Iskandar grinned. “It should be arriving shortly. Have a good rest of the day, Admiral.”

“Thank you for bringing this to my attention, Admiral.” Iratosh grinned. “I will deal with the Enforcer in question forthwith.”

The connection clicked off and Iratosh settled into his favorite chair, curling up to fit his lanky frame into the heated, cocoon-like seat. As the heaters clicked on and started to pour heat through his bones, his N.A.V.I.A screen lit up once more, informing him that a new file had arrived.

He opened it, imputing his pin and password in to unlock the confidential file.

“Okay, so, this should be getting sent to Admiral Iratosh Ankiline, Federation head of the Enforcer Division.” Captain Harper was holding the camera steady as she spoke into it, pulsing lights throwing glare into the lens as she darted her gaze toward a spot out of frame. “I would like to go on the record as saying I had nothing to do with the current state of affairs, nor do I condone it in any way.”

She gave the screen a bright grin and a thumbs up.

There was a brief span of black as she moved through the crowd, covering the camera, the distant music suddenly jumping into full clarity, an alternating heavy and light bassline driving the pulsing crowd and flashing lights.

The camera came back up to reveal a very familiar redhead atop the bar, moving to the music, hands over his head as the crowd cheered him on and he laughed and sang along with the song blaring around him.

Ankiline hummed low in his throat, chuckling to himself as the Captain called up to her brother and asked how he was feeling.

“ _Amazing!”_ He called back over the music, spinning in place before helping another girl up onto the bar top.

Ankiline continued to watch, laughing at the Enforcer’s continued antics.

“Well, of all the interruptions into my day off, this is _certainly_ the best.”

Axel moved remarkably well for someone his size and someone so inebriated, hips twisting to the heavy beat of the song in the background. With another cry of encouragement from the crowd, he laughed and pulled his shirt off, tossing it to his sister, who caught it deftly with one hand, camera never leaving her brother’s not-so-little display.

The tattoo on his shoulder shifted and writhed as he continued to move to the beat, arms lifting up over his head, pushing his hair from his eyes before he arched his back and shifted his weight, spinning nimbly to one side before he started to swing his hips, mimicking a figure eight. His shoulders soon followed, face a mask of pure bliss as he danced, oblivious to the people around him.

“Axel, we should go!” Toni called from behind the camera, getting her brother’s attention.

“Nu-un.” He shook his head, lips pressed together in a pout. “I like this song.”

“You’ll like it a whole lot less in the morning.” She pointed out.

He laughed, sliding his hands down to his waist and tugging playfully at his belt, earning another encouraging roar from the crowd. He spun around, fingers laced through his hair, muscles rippling as he swung his hips slowly from side to side, each hip giving a little hop at the end of the swing, earning even more frenzied cries from the onlookers.

What he did next surprised even Ankiline, who was perhaps the only person on Neo Terra aware of exactly what the Enforcer was capable of.

He turned slowly on the spot, hands gliding back down his chest, hips never stopping,  and looked right at Toni, throwing the camera a feral grin before twisted quickly, catapulting himself backward along the length of the bar. He glided into a perfect handspring, slowing his momentum to drag out the moment, legs perfectly straight as they arced through the air above him, slowly coming back to earth as he righted himself and the crowd went wild.

He laughed, accepting another drink from the barkeep and downing it in one gulp before he turned and back flipped off the bar, landing right in front of Toni. He threw his hands up, cheering and laughing along with the crowd before he turned to the camera, grinning.

“That was just for you, Iratosh!” He laughed. “I know you like it when I show off. And I know Toni’s gonna send this to you, so be gentle with me, okay?” He winked again before he threw his arm around Toni and vanished out of frame.

Toni turned the camera around to face her and her inebriated brother, his red hair tumbling over his face as he continued to laugh, being led out of the bar by his Captain.

“Hope you have a good day off, Admiral.” Toni grinned. “And thanks for letting me have my brother back.”

The video ended as Axel waved goodbye enthusiastically, and Ankiline switched it off. He realized then that he had curled even more tightly in on himself, and slowly relaxed in his chair, the warmth permeating through him not just from the chair.

He blinked several times before he chuckled under his breath and played the video again.

“ _Certainly_ the best.”

**Author's Note:**

> The Adventures of Toni & Dax, and all related characters, belong to: Eryn Whitewood


End file.
